White Glass
by Glade12
Summary: Namine has been Stuck and Isolated for years in a glass room. One day, suddenly, that all changes. How can Namine overcome the challenges she is about to face? Can Namine escape?


**Hello there! Here is my story, Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

She sat inside of her glass cell, watching all the hustle and bustle of the daily workers rush by.

No one ever noticed her.

It was like she was invisible, even though every move she made, she was being watched; Even though she knew everyone could see her.

She spent her days watching everything pass her by, wondering what her purpose was. Why did they keep her so separated? Why would nobody respond when she tried to talk to them? She was so lonely, and had no one but herself for couldn't someone just acknowledge her existence for once?

_"Maybe it's too much to ask."_ She thought sadly as her eyes darted back and forth following the workers.. She leaned toward the glass and put her hand against it, feeling the coolness seep into her skin. She watched as the workers carried on, doing their work in a drone like fashion.

Behind her, she heard the little buzzing sound that meant lunch was served. Dropping her hand, she moved towards her table that only extended during her three mealtimes. She examined her food. It's the same thing every day. Plain chicken breast with a side of plain white rice, and a glass of milk. All white foods, just like the rest of the things that surrounded her.

It's been years since she saw any colors. She remembered it though. She remembered the deep purples and the bright oranges. The dark reds and the light blues. She missed yellow, and the way it seemed to shine down from the sun as she played in the bouncy green grass. Oh, how she missed the outside.

She was 7 years old the last time she saw sunlight. That was 10 years ago, but she still remembers it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_"Namine!"_

_"Yes mommy?" she said, running towards her mother, as her long brown hair flowed behind her in waves._

_"What are you doing out here? I thought I had told you to stay inside!" Her mother said, sternly._

_"Yes Mommy, but the flowers looked so pretty today. I just wanted to smell them, is all." she said as a flower from the patch to her left floated towards her. she caught it in her hand, and brought it to her nose, letting the scent of the flower flow up her nose._

_Her mother rushed to her, and grabbed her hand. She began to pull her back towards the house and Namine compiled, dropping the flower and following her mother. Once they were both back inside, Her mother kneeled down so that they were eye level. Namine could see her mother was very scared, but she didn't understand why._

_"Namine, you need to stop this!" She said, grabbing her hands and gripping them strongly._

_"Stop what, mommy?" she said, confused._

_"You need to stop whatever it is that you are doing with your mind." she said, pointing to her head. "It's not natural, the way you pick flowers without even touching them. What if someone sees you? They'll get scared, Namine. Don't you understand that what you are doing is wrong?" She said, begging her to understand._

_"How is picking flowers wrong?" Namine said, feeling flustered_

_"It's not the flower picking. It's the way you pick them. Normal people can't do that, Namine."_

_"Didn't you always say it was okay to be different?"_

_"I didn't mean THIS different."_

* * *

She thought about this as she ate her food. Maybe if she had just listened to her mother, she wouldn't be stuck there. She missed her mother. What had happened to her? Where is she now?

As she finished her lunch, she heard another buzzing sound, that meant it was time to exercise. Standing up, she walked to the door, and waiting for it to be opened. When it opened, she was escorted by a man with bright white hair, and a white uniform. Much like all the other workers.

"Hello again" she tried, knowing he would give no response, but giving an attempt at conversation anyway. "How are you today?"

As expected, she didn't get as much as a glance in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm good too." she continued, but gave up as they reached their destination.

Walking into the room, she picked the treadmill to start with, walking at a slow pace, and then getting faster as her body got used to the motions. She loved the times that she got to exercise. It sure beat sitting in her glass prison twiddling her thumbs.

She could hear light music playing as she continued to run. It was calming to hear something other than silence, and she enjoyed every minute. Soon, she heard another buzz that meant it was time to go back. she slowly stopped the treadmill as bent down to catch her breath.

The door opened, and the same man who brought her there, had come back, ready to escort her.

"Hey! Long time, no see" she said, giving a smirk.

She got no reaction.

Sighing she followed him, but when they got to the turn to go back to her room, he continued past it, and went forward.

"Umm.. I think you are going the wrong way.." she said. When she got no reply, she began to follow him again, apprehensively.

She had never been in this part of the building. Everything was still white, just like everywhere else, but it felt different. She couldn't quite explain the feeling. Excitement maybe? Fear?

Suddenly the man stopped. He took out a pass key, and opened a door, then stood back, waiting for her to enter. Slowly she stepped forwards, entering the room. As soon as the passed the door frame the door slammed shut behind her.

Startled she looked back. She went to the door and tried to open it, but the effort was futile. She was stuck there.

But.. Where was there? She stood back and slowly turned around. She looked all around the room, and quickly noticed something that surprised her.

There, in the corner of the room was a man in a long black robe.

"Hello there, Namine." The man greeted as he walked forward, towards her. "My name is Xemnas. Please, take a seat" he said, as he gestured towards a couch towards my left. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Should i continue? Leave your thoughts and comments! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
